


Noviembre

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-20
Updated: 2009-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: Cuando llega Noviembre, la recuerda mejor. No es como si el resto del tiempo la olvidara: no podría, ni aunque pasara cien años en un desierto sin nada que se la recuerde, ni aunque se clavara un cuchillo en el corazón podría arrancar su recuerdo del pecho.





	

Cuando llega Noviembre, la recuerda mejor. No es como si el resto del tiempo la olvidara: no podría, ni aunque pasara cien años en un desierto sin nada que se la recuerde, ni aunque se clavara un cuchillo en el corazón podría arrancar su recuerdo del pecho. Su memoria es más fuerte que mil tormentas, las huellas de su vida, extinta hace tanto, tanto tiempo ya, siguen allí ante sus ojos, su sombra se aferra a los muebles, a los árboles que rodean la casa. Su perfume aún se respira en aquellas estancias que sus pies alguna vez hollaron, aunque sólo él pueda sentirlo, aunque sólo él pueda distinguir un destello fugaz de su reflejo en los espejos.

  
No podría olvidarla aunque quisiera, porque está bajo su piel, porque está en cada bocanada de aire que llena su pecho... y nunca, nunca querría hacerlo. Ella está con él desde que abre los ojos hasta que los cierra, ella está con él en cada paso que dé y también en cada sueño intranquilo, ella está con él aunque nadie se lo creería nunca, ella está con él y él se aferrará a su presencia mientras permanezca en este mundo y más allá también.

  
Cuando llega Noviembre, empero, la recuerda mejor. Cuando el viento hace rugir el aire alrededor de la casa, golpeando las persianas y las paredes sin misericordia, cuando el cielo se resquebraja en relámpagos astillándose en la oscuridad, cuando miles de gotas de agua acribillan los vidrios de las ventanas y el frío se cuela por las hendijas de los muros para calar en sus huesos... es entonces cuando él la recuerda mejor.

  
Recuerda su risa en el peñasco, acompañada por un coro de ecos, recuerda sus cabellos enmarañados por el viento, el brillo fulgurante en sus ojos. Recuerda cada mohín de su rostro, cada tonalidad de su voz, cada lágrima que vio rodar por sus mejillas. Es Noviembre, gélido, inhóspito, tormentoso, el mes que le recuerda mejor la furia de esa pasión que alguna vez los unió... y que los destruyó a ambos.

  
Ha visto llegar y marcharse muchas veces al mes de Noviembre y cada año que pasa sus huesos están más débiles, su porte más rígido, su mirada más hostil. Y sin embargo la fuerza, el torrente que lo caracteriza sigue allí, en sus ojos, en su voz, y nadie se atreve a enfrentarse al acero en su mirada, nadie se atreve a respirar siquiera en contra de su voluntad.

  
Ni siquiera Nelly, la vieja, ridícula Nelly con sus supersticiones y moralidades absurdas se atreve a llevarle la contraria cuando él le explica lo que quiere que ellos hagan después de su muerte. Se horroriza, por supuesto, con toda su hipocresía cristiana a flor de piel, pero no lo contradice. A él le importa bien poco lo que ella – ni nadie – pueda pensar de él. La única persona que alguna vez le importó, la única que aún le importa, ha muerto ya... pero él no piensa estar separado de ella mucho tiempo más.

  
Puede verla, más allá de su ventana, su imagen difusa en la distancia. Los cabellos peinados por el viento, sus ojos dos estrellas, su piel traslúcida confundiéndose con la noche oscura. Puede verla, más allá de su alcance, más allá del tiempo y la distancia... esperando por él.

  
Cuando llegue su hora de marcharse de este barco, él se negará a que algún cura vetusto le dé la extremaunción y lea la Biblia con él. Cuando llegue su hora de abandonar esta tierra gélida, nadie cantará sus loas, nadie pronunciará una oración por la paz de su espíritu. Será llevado al cementerio de noche y en silencio, enterrado en secreto, sin elegías, sin llantos.

  
Porque él ha renunciado a un entierro sagrado, a una última oportunidad de reconciliarse con la religión que nunca le sirvió. Porque él ha rechazado su propia entrada en el Reino de los Cielos... porque sabe, aunque nadie querrá creerlo nunca, que ella ha hecho lo mismo por él. Ella eligió quedarse de este lado de las puertas del Cielo, ella ha renunciado al perdón y la dicha eternas sólo para esperar por él.

  
La vieja Nelly se espanta y se hace cruces y él no entiende ni una palabra de sus reproches. ¿Por qué querría reconciliarse con un Dios que siempre estuvo demasiado lejos para escuchar, por qué querría recibir el perdón por sus pecados de parte de un hipócrita de sotana? ¿Por qué querría él entrar al Cielo cuando ella lo está esperando en el peñasco? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué habría de suplicar clemencia por sus acciones, cuando él no se arrepiente de nada?

  
Cuando llega el mes de Noviembre, la recuerda mejor. Recuerda sus ojos, su perfume, su calor. El aletear de sus manos, los latidos de su corazón, el sabor de sus labios. Recuerda su risa, su llanto, su abrazo. Recuerda todo lo que alguna vez tuvo y perdió... pero la sonrisa jamás abandona su rostro, no mientras la noche sea oscura y tormentosa, no mientras mire por la ventana y la vea allí, esperando por él.

  
La sonrisa seguirá allí cuando la vieja Nelly lo encuentre una mañana, seguirá allí aunque los gritos de la vieja destrocen todos los oídos de los ocupantes de la casa, seguirá allí aunque su cuerpo se encuentre frío y rígido. Su sonrisa seguirá allí, imperturbable... porque ya no camina por esta tierra sino por el peñasco de sus recuerdos dorados, porque sus pasos se han acompasado a otros más ligeros, porque ha logrado reunirse con ella, más allá del Cielo y la Tierra, más allá del tiempo y el espacio.

    
  



End file.
